


Mess

by mxndaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Song: Youth (Daughter), sad hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxndaze/pseuds/mxndaze
Summary: After the apocalypse, the reader comforts her boyfriend, Diego, as well as his family.





	Mess

_Shadows settle on the place that you left_   
_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

The aftermath was devastating. A home that seven people watch crash to the ground. A place that was once refuge. A sanctuary. A house filled with many memories. The good times and the bad. Diego could only focus on the bad. The only good ones he has was with his mother.

The six heroes stood in front of the wreckage. Plus one. Diego’s lover, Y/N. They all stood there quiet. Diego just stared, thinking about Grace. How she could still be there. She could still be alive, right? Diego was snapped out of thought by Y/N grabbing his hand. He looked over at her, instantly feeling at home.

Yes, home. She was his home.

_And if you’re still breathing, you’re the lucky ones_   
_‘Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lung_

Y/N placed her arm on Allison’s shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Allison’s voice was still gone. Breathing felt like a chore to her. She couldn’t get the feeling out of her stomach. The feeling of gasping for air. The feeling of your life ending, right before you. The warm liquid running down your chest. The dread.

Allison started to cry. Y/N held her closer. Y/N mourned with her. “It’s okay, Allison. Everything will work out. I promise.”

_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_   
_The lovers that went wrong_

Vanya felt destroyed inside. Y/N could feel it from miles away actually. She also didn’t blame Vanya for what happened. Her powers were unbeknownst of. And she was lied to her entire life. Been told she’ll never amount to anything. Too ordinary.

“Vanya, you’re the complete opposite.” Y/N told her, holding her face in her hands. Vanya’s eyes watered. She sniffled, trying to hold the emotions back. Y/N enveloped her in a hug. Vanya was hesitate at first. But she remembered what home felt like. She knew why Diego loved Y/N so much.

_One day we will reveal the truth_   
_That one will die before he gets there_

They were picking up the pieces of Ben’s statue. Y/N made it her mission to put it back together or at least replace the memorial. She made it a promise. Ben saved all of them. Diego specifically. If Diego died, Y/N wouldn’t know what to do with herself. Diego is her rock. The glue that holds her insanity together.

Ben admired her. She was the person that the family needed in this desperate time. He observed how much joy she brought to everyone. Ben wished that he could actually talk to her, not through Klaus.

“Klaus, I hope Diego puts a ring on it. He deserves it.” Ben said. Klaus smiled. “I hope so too, Ben.”

_If you’re still bleeding, you’re the lucky ones_   
_‘Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_

Five to Y/N was interesting. He was ridiculously smart. Y/N at first thought that he despised her. However, he found her refreshing. “Someone to have an actual intelligent conversation with.” He would say. Y/N’s face would turn red. It would turn even more red when Five said to Diego. “Keep her, please. I like this one. Better than the rest of all of you.”

Everyone was shocked, actually. Klaus begged you to teach him your ways, making you feel even more embarrassed.

_Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home_   
_It was a flood that wrecked this home._

Y/N’s relationship with Luther was… difficult. It was hard because of Diego. Diego constantly would talk down on his brother and vice versa. Y/N, however, was nice to him. She showed everyone she ever came across kindness. Kindness was something she was taught at a young age and has taught others.

Luther liked Y/N. She taught the Academy more about themselves then they thought they knew.

_To distract ourselves from ever missing them_   
_But I’m forever missing him_

Klaus got along extremely well with Y/N. Y/N helped Klaus with a lot of things. Helping him get and stay sober to letting him cry on her shoulder about Dave.

He remembers when he told her about Dave. She smiled and said, “That, my friend, is love. You loved him. He felt it, trust me.” Klaus’s eyes watered. The Seance choked out a sob. Y/N hugged him tightly.

“Have you found love, Y/N?” He asked. Y/N nodded her head, pulling away from Klaus. “Yes. I found Diego and he found me. I don’t know where I would be without him.”  
Setting fire to our insides for fun

Y/N comforted every single one of them. She brought out the best out of every single one of them. She helped them in every way possible. She loved them. Just her being there to help clean up the mess of the Academy was enough.

Y/N kissed Diego’s cheek. “C’mon. We’ve got stuff to do. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

_We are the reckless_   
_We are the wild youth._


End file.
